A container such as a can is often used in the packaging of food and beverages (and other goods), and the can is often filled with contents intended to be sealed from the environment. For example, beer, soda, paint, coffee, tea, wine, liquor, soup, sardines, and other goods may be contained within a container such as a can. These containers may hold various volumes (e.g., twelve fluid ounces, ten fluid ounces, etc.).
In a processing operation, the can is typically first filled with the contents and then sealed, thereby sealing the contents from the outside environment. Traditionally, cans are sealed (e.g., seamed, etc.) via a seaming operation whereby a machine forms a double fold, known as a double-seam (e.g., seam, etc.), between a can and a closure or lid. The seaming operation is a process of mechanically attaching the can and the closure or lid together to create a substantially air-tight seal. Typically, a double-seam is formed on the can as a result of the seaming operation.
The sealing of the can from the environment may be compromised if the seaming operation is not performed properly. When the sealing is compromised, the contents of the can may be unsuitable for consumption or use. Accordingly, ensuring the sealing operation is performed properly is of paramount importance in the packaging of goods, including food and beverages. Specifically, flanges on the can and the lid are folded onto one-another to seal out the environment
Conventional seaming devices operate either by spinning a can continuously within tooling (e.g., dies, etc.) or by spinning tooling (e.g., dies, etc.) around a can. Typically, conventional seaming devices utilize cams and/or pneumatic air cylinders to cause rotation, either directly or indirectly, through the use of gears, cams, linkages, and other similar mechanical structures. Further, conventional seaming devices do not provide a mechanism for continuously and accurately monitoring position and/or speed of the tooling. Conventional seaming devices require specialized professional and/or expensive equipment to measure and monitor the quality of the seam for double-seam cans.